Diário de um Bad Boy
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: ONESHOT! Já imaginaram como é que um Bad Boy encara o clube? Em perspectiva do Kai? Fic dedicada a todas as escritoras e escritor que participam no clube!


**Hello everybody! Passaram um bom Carnaval? Assistiram muitos desfiles? Puxaram o cabelo de algum palhaço? (a sério, eu fiz isso!) Dançaram o samba? (o meu pai fez isso….assustador…) Bem, chega de paleio…depois de tanto tempo a dedicar-me a escrever a fic do clube dos Bad Boys, achei que seria interessante se escrevesse este One-Shot com base no ponto de vista de um dos Bad Boys, que é nem mais nem menos que o Kai. (sucesso garantido!) Esta fic é dedicada a todas as escritoras e escritor que participam no clube! Boa Leitura!**

**Fic: Diário de um Bad Boy**

21 de Fevereiro, 22 horas, prédio do clube dos Bad Boys, quarto

Querida coisinha cheia de folhas onde eu vou escrever como foi o meu dia

Tu fostes um presente de Natal das escritoras meio malucas e de um escritor meio passado do capacete (especialmente quando a Ming-Ming aparece no seu campo de visão) e elas e ele disseram para escrever todos os meus segredos em ti. Bem, por onde começo? Quero dominar o Mundo!…upa lá, mão feia….não contes a ninguém tá? Olha, tive um dia normal, nada de especial. Rimei, upa upa! Não houve novidade nenhuma, o Sesshoumaru só está com dois traumatismos cranianos, isto porque bateu com a cabeça na parede quando soube que a ração de cão acabou, o Sephiroth esqueceu-se outra vez de almoçar…oh men, e se ele quiser ferrar-me o dente? O melhor é eu dar os frosques, só tem aqui gente estranha…oh não…ele está a aproximar-se! Ele está a abaixar-se! Ele quer saber o que estou a escrever! Ele achatou-me com a asa...acho que não devia ter-lhe chamado de intrometido cara de bacalhau….AHHHHHHHHHHH! O SHADOW ESTÁ A COMER-TE! CHISPA-TE BICHO PRETO! (batendo no ouriço com o lápis) voltando ao assunto…tenho raiva da KnucklesGirl e dos cofres dela, dos meus não titulados rivais desta espelunca de clube, do pudim do refeitório, da enfermeira que me lava a roupa interior…esquece! Pá, hoje só escrevo baboseiras, tar no clube é pior do que a gripe das aves pá! Bom, tá na hora de ferrar o olho, tou com muita sono men…tchau diário, ou seja lá o que fores. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O SHADOW ESTÁ A COMER-TE OUTRA VEZ!

22 de Fevereiro, meia-noite, quarto

SACREBLEU, a KnucklesGirl voltou do inferno e arrastou-nos para um centro de tédio e de tortura a que chama de Carnaval! Foi horrívelllllllllllllllllllll! Obrigou-me a vestir de macaco peludo! Fiquei traumatizado! Nunca mais quero ver uma banana! Estúpida escritora psicótica de antrólicos…hei, porque é que ela está a segurar num machado ensanguentado? E porque é que os meus colegas estão a olhar para mim de cara de peixe morto? Acho melhor parar de escrever em voz alta…

23 de Fevereiro, 9 horas, quarto

Hoje acordei primeiro do que os outros, e a KnuckleGirl está a dormir no quarto ao lado pois perdeu o autocarro. Acho que vou colocar pimenta nos olhos dela…não…os óculos devem proteger, já que nem sequer os tira enquanto dorme…é isso! Vou esconder os óculos! Parece-me curte! Bem, também tenho de me esconder, uma tal Maria apercebeu-se que o Shadow tem marcas de lápis na testa…

15 minutos depois…

A KnucklesParva está a virar tudo ao avesso á procura dos antrólicos, ela não faz ideia que os enterrei…jamais iria desconfiar de um gajo toda bom como eu, sentado numa árvore e a escrever no seu diário…só não percebo porque ela está a vir na minha direcção e a carregar uma bazooca no ombro…acho que não foi boa ideia enterrar os óculos dela na minha mochila e em cima do meu cobertor…

10 minutos depois…

Querido diário, estou no último andar desta porcaria de prédio…acreditas que ela tentou arremessar-me numa piscina de molho com sabor a vomitado a ferver? E depois disse que foi sem querer! Isso significa guerra! E ela está a fazer que os meus colegas se voltam contra mim…é melhor ficar quieto…e também tenho de fugir da tal Maria, uma palita que usa roupas apertadas, góticas e que tem a força de Hércules! Vida de cão, não? Já sei! Achas que devo contar a todos que vi a KnucklesGirl a dançar o Macarena enquanto fumava três charutos e tinha duas garrafas de vinho rum nas mãos? Ou que ela canta músicas do Elton John no banho? Ou estou a ser chantagista?

24 de Fevereiro, 15 horas, jardim do prédio

Ei amigo, nem sabes o que aconteceu! Sabes daquele problemático de meia-tigela chamado Masaru? Ele quis ler-te! Então eu mandei-o á m#$da e ele disse que ia me mandar a um reformatório…não sei o que isso é, mas que se lixe! E o pior de tudo é que a KnucklesGirl disse que ia passar o resto da semana connosco! Mas é perfeito para eu acabar com a moral dessa safada rabugenta…bem, é melhor ir bazar-me, o Sesshoumaru arremessou o Tala e está a vir em minha direcção…

15 minutos depois…

Agora sempre que a KnucklesGirl aparece no nosso quarto, todos ficam aos segredinhos a falar sobre os podres dela, aquelas cenas que escrevi ontem! Isso é bestial, mas em compensação, vi-a a afiar uma faca…isso parecia suspeito…e era! Ela amarrou-me a uma árvore e quis esfaquear-me! Mas não deixei isso barato e inchei a cara de ar que nem aquele pokémon cor de rosa que canta e todo o mundo dorme e a ela fugiu dali, a agitar os braços e gritar algo como " O KAI TEM A CARA COMO UM POTE! VAI ARREBENTAR!"…acho que posso usar isso em meu favor…peraí, ela está a voltar…e o que é aquilo na mão dela…é...uma…agulha…glup…

25 de Fevereiro, 10 horas

Daqui estou a escrever num hospital…e o pior é que a KnucklePara está na maca ao meu lado! Bem, ela espetou com a agulha na minha cara inchada e fomos pelos ares até Marte...doeu para caralho, e ainda bati com a cabeça em alguns asteróides durante a subida e descida pá! O Masaru está na sala de cirurgias ao lado…ele viu a professora dele a tomar banho no rio…bem, acho que todos aprendemos hoje uma lição importante…aquela KnucklesGirl psicótica e safada pode ser psicótica e safada, mas a violência não resolve nada…hum…se eu esticar-me um pouco será que chego á alavanca da maca dela?

Fim

**E então? Ficou um pouco parvo mas curti bué a escrever isto! É bom escrever um One-Shot de vez em quando! Bom, para a semana será a Quinta Tarefa! Aguardem! E mandem-me reviews! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**


End file.
